paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullseye
armor for each successful headshot. This effect cannot occur more than once every seconds.|You regenerate an additional armor for each successful headshot.|Tank}} Mechanics The player will regenerate armor instantly upon successfully performing a headshot. All versions of this skill have a 2 second cooldown, similar to the cooldown for Armor to regenerate normally if one is not actively taking or dodging damage. When a player successfully Dodges or takes damage to their Health or Armor, the time before Armor Regeneration can begin is reset. Ordinarily, players need to stop dodging and taking damage for a few seconds before their Armor can recover. This skill allows the player to instantly gain 5 (Basic) or 25 (Aced) Armor instantly upon executing a headshot once every 2 seconds, while any remaining armor still abides by the rules above. This regenerated armor can be regained 2 seconds later, even if the recovery cooldown from taking or dodging damage seconds before is still in effect. Like every other skill or perk with cooldowns, executing a headshot with full Armor will still make the cooldown to start, even when you don't regain any armor. Strategy This skill benefits players using Low Armor and High Dodge setups, particularly those with a Rogue, Crook, Anarchist, or Sociopath Deck equipped, by allowing them to bypass the armor regeneration process with a headshot every 2 seconds. Overall, this skill will help reduce the amount of health damage taken by the player and make them more efficient when using First Aid Kit or using a Doctor Bag as they will be less likely to be downed. This skill can be quite useful due to how armor, armor breaking, and how taking fire works. All enemy damage, apart from sniper damage, is capped at how much armor a player has left, i.e. 5 armor (the basic skill) can absorb 225 damage (base damage on One Down) and not affect health, and if a player is under multiple rounds of equal or less damage, once the first round hits there is a 0.45 second invulnerability, unless the damage from enemies becomes higher. So, while the basic skill sounds unimpressive, in certain builds and situations, it can benefit players by absorbing and preventing further damage to health. For tank(ey) builds the aced version can be an additional source of 'tankyness;' As default armor regeneration is 3 seconds but reset every time a player takes damage, a skilled player may proc the 25 armor regeneration multiple times (every 2 seconds or more) before they are able to have full armor regeneration. Even if the armor is defeated, the player will also benefit from the armor damage cap as described above Fully automatic weapons can be wielded to quickly gain armor in a pinch if a group of common enemies are nearby. However, this is fairly risky if stability is low. Shotgun users are likely to benefit better, as most shotguns in the game have decent stability and if accuracy is reduced to the point scoring a few headshots is viable due to the spread. Experienced sniper orientated players are guaranteed to gain armor if accuracy is maintained, although it can be off-set by groups of enemies. Bullseye can sync well with Ammo Efficiency due to both skills demanding headshots. This skill, aced or not, pairs perfectly with the Ex-Presidents Perk Deck. Since Ex-President focuses on regaining health once your armor regenerates, you can quickly do so by landing a single headshot. Trivia *In traditional usage, a bullseye is a direct, precise hit to the center of a target. As this skill's activation relies heavily on getting accurate headshots (i.e., hitting bullseyes), it is appropriately named. *Prior to Update #74, this skill gave 8 and 24 total armor regen on headshot (with a 3 second cooldown) respectively. *Prior to Update #100, in-game, it states 45 additional armor for Aced instead of 30; rather 45 should be the total regeneration.